


Live on

by KonataDMC



Series: Persona 4 Fics and One Shit-- I mean Shots. [5]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Dojima is a decent uncle, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Well he tries, Why Did I Write This?, Yu feels so conflicted, i feel bad, kind of a parallel to shiho's suicide attempt, nanako is a bean, suicidal yosuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonataDMC/pseuds/KonataDMC
Summary: "There's someone on the roof of Junes!""Isn't that the Junes prince?!""H-he's gonna jump!"





	Live on

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It just so happened that Yu left the Dojima home earlier than he had to, so he walked the long way to buy some snacks from Junes, since he had the money to do so from his part time tutoring job.

It was lucky he did, considering what someone yelled as he left. "There's someone on the roof!" He immediately looked up and saw a yasogami high uniform.

It was a males uniform, and the ribbon, a second year? "Isn't that the Junes Prince?" Yu stood shocked, it couldn't be Yosuke! But the headphones around his neck, and his warm light brown hair, they were all too similar for Yu.

He pulled out his phone and called the boy. "Hey, partner, surprised to see you calling this early." He sounded as if nothing was wrong.

"Screw that right now, what the hell are you doing?! Get down from the roof!" Yosuke let out a gasp and a hum in the other end.

"I can't do that, Yu." The silver regrettably complied but suggested that he wait until he got to the roof. For a while he didn't get a response but eventually Yosuke agreed.

Yu huffed with determination and pushed himself to his limits running up the staff staircases to the roof where his best friend, his partner, the first and only person he realised he loves, stood on the verge of ending his own life.

"Yosuke!" He yelled, even if you weren't aware of their partnership, which all of Inaba does (small town, no secrets), you could tell how much Yu cares for Yosuke.

The brunet didn't turn around. "Don't convince me to come down with you, I've tried everything." Yu's heart hurt with how much emptiness Yosuke's voice held. "I tried... everything." Yosuke fell to a whisper.

"Why today? Please, Yosuke! What happened?" Yosuke took a deep shaking breath.

"It's not important." Yu hastily disagreed.

"If it helps me help you then, no, it  _is_ important! Let me help you Yosuke! Please," Yu was in the verge of begging and Yosuke knew it.

"I can't be helped!" He screamed. "Not anymore!"

"Tell me what I should do," Yu's voice softened when he saw Yosuke got closer to the edge of the building. "What do you need me to do."

"Yell at me," Yu gave a face of shock which quickly turned to denial. "Just do something to get you out of my head!" Yu slowly stepped forward, as to not frighten the already unstable boy.

He noticed Yosuke's fingers, they were blistered and bloodied, (and although it was covered by his soft hair and headphones) he also noticed bruising at the sides of his neck.

He reached out to hold the Yosuke's hand, even if it did shock the boy. "I hear your voice. When I close my eyes." Yu took the time to listen to Yosuke, he knew how little recognition in their group of friends. (Which he realised was one of the reasons they were stood at the ledge of the store he so hated.)

"You'd tell me everything I knew was true but didn't want to admit. All my fears, you spat them to my face, like a shadow." Yu softly turned the boy towards him and gently pulled him to a hug.

"The... The stress from work, those girls who wanted less hours..." He took a deep gasp of breath. "The investigation team never listened to me. I-it hurt so much... I... I had no choice!" He cried. "I  _still_ don't have a choice."

"Yosuke.." the brunet pushed himself out of Yu's grasp and threw himself off the ledge. "Yosuke!"

Yu rushed down the stairs, calling an ambulance in a hurry. "I need an ambulance at the Inaba branch of Junes! Please hurry!"

He got to the landing site of where Yosuke threw himself off the building. To no surprise, Yosuke had gotten himself an unwanted audience. "Leave him alone!" Yu growled. They made a path for Yu in a panicked hurry.

"Yosuke," Yu knelt beside the boy whose breath was becoming more and more shallow by the second. "Yosuke, please, I love you, don't do this," tears fell down Yu's perfect face.

Yosuke took a gasp and whispered something inaudible to passerby's. Yu cried harder as the ambulance arrived and took Yosuke away.

Yu didn't care that he was late for school. He glared at Morooka before taking his seat next to Chie and letting his head rest face first on his desk, taking in that his favourite person in all of this small town, won't sit behind him for a while, or ever, if things go wrong.

The rest of the investigation team noticed something was wrong with their leader. They assumed it was something to do with Yosuke's disappearance. A few weeks had passed and Yu still hadn't heard anything from the hospital, although homeroom was about to begin, when an emergency assembly had been called by the principal.

"We regret to inform that a student in year two class two, has passed away. Mr. Hanamura had asked us not to mention how he lost his son, but would like to thank, Mr. Narukami for trying to save him." Yu curled into a ball, he used his hand to cover his sobs and ignored the states and worried glances he received.

The day ended early for the school in remembrance for Yosuke. Yu had been excused from classes and he cried all morning. His friends had left calls and messages for him to meet them at the Junes food court.

He wanted to, but it was Junes. Yosuke should be seen spending nearly all his free time here.

He pulled together his resolve and met everyone at their usual table. He stared at the empty seat. Tears stung his eyes and he hiccuped back the sobs that had fallen so many times before.

"Senpai!" Rise clung to his arm, rubbing his back trying to sooth him. "Don't cry, senpai." Rise's voice shook and wavered also.

"I didn't.... I couldn't..." Yu trailed off. "I couldn't save him!" He cried. 

"How... did Yosuke-senpai...?" Naoto didn't want to finish her inquiry. She knew she had to, to understand why their leader is in such a state.

Yu cried harder, his hand ran up to his hair and began to tug, it wasn't hard enough to pull it out or cause enough pain to cause concern but it was enough to remind him that he was alive, but the one he cared about most wasn't.

"He..." Yu whispered after gathering the courage, "He threw himself off of the roof of Junes." Gasp of shock and concern filled his ears.

The atmosphere turned somber, and Yu left the table, returning home to the Dojima house where his day began. "Big bro!" Nanako cried, "Yosuke-nii... He's gone to see mom now... Hasn't he?" The innocent reminder caused him to fall to his knees. 

He silently wrapped his arms around her small frame and silently hiccuped. He stayed there for a while before giving Nanako some food and a glass of orange juice before sending her to bed.

When he knew that she was asleep, he decided to stay up until Dojima came home. To pass the time, he turned on the TV. "A 16 year old student had attempted suicide on the way to Yasogami High, early morning a few weeks ago. The hospital had gotten to the scene after a call from one of the student's friends, The student died earlier today. Those in the area ar--" 

The TV was turned off by Dojima. Yu didn't even notice he had arrived. "You don't need to see this." His uncle said bluntly. "You've been through too much with this."

Yu took a deep breath and came clean with something he hadnt said to anyone other than the boy himself. "I.. I loved him, uncle."

Dojima was slightly shocked to hear that from his nephew but when he took into consideration how long the two had known each other. It made sense. 

You couldn't see one without the other. But now, you'll see an empty shell of one who loved the other, who won't be seen any longer.

Dojima took the mug he had given to Yu as a sign thst he is part of the family and filled it. Three quarters coffee, one quarter alcohol. Yu did a double take with the mug and his uncle.

"You're sixteen. With an adult around you're allowed to drink alcohol. It's not the best way to get over him, but it's better than any other spiral you could fall down." Dojima insisted he take the mug. He did, and took a wary gulp, gagging at the strong taste of the alcohol.

"Thanks.. Uncle." Dojima nodded and left him to finish his mug. 

"Get some sleep soon, you'll be glad you did." Yu thanked him and out his mug into the already cluttered sink and went up to his room.

Yu laid on his futon. He stared at the ceiling. Yosuke's whisper echoed in his head. 

_I love you too. Live on.. partner. They need you._


End file.
